


The Demon and the Demon Hunter

by boredom



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: A 'what-if' scenario involving Sesshomaru and the gang, Inuyasha and the gang, Hyakkimaru and Dororo.Chapter 1: Hyakkimaru senses a dangerous and powerful demon. Dororo makes a new friend. Will this clash of stories end with peace or tragedy?Chapter 2: A powerful demon has managed to capture Inuyasha and the gang. Will they ever manage to escape alive, or will someone else steal Inuyasha's thunder?
Comments: 24
Kudos: 92





	1. The Blind Boy and The Most Powerful Demon

**Author's Note:**

> These humorous tales came about when I was rewatching Inuyasha at around the same time I was watching Dororo. I remember at one point thinking 'Hyakkimaru could take care of this in like ten seconds' and loving the idea so much I wanted to make a brief little tale about it. 
> 
> I love Inuyasha. It was the first anime I ever watched and there's still a lot of good memories associated with it. But I also think this situation would be absolutely hilarious to play out on screen. Hope you enjoy!

There was a demon in these woods. Powerful. So powerful, it blinded Hyakkimaru with its aura. 

"Aniki?" Dororo had stopped walking and had turned to face him. 

Hyakkimaru was hunched over, quivering as he tried to compose himself. What was this thing? He had never felt anything like it before. He felt like he couldn't breath; like he was surrounded by its evil. 

"Aniki?" 

He jumped when Dororo put a hand on his arm. 

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" 

If there was something this evil in the forest, then Dororo was no doubt in danger. Hyakkimaru wasn't sure he'd be able to win a fight against this creature. Who knows what it's true form was actually like. Who knows what it was capable of. He should tell Dororo what was going on. It would help keep him out of trouble. 

"Demon." 

"One of the ones who took something from you?" 

"I don't know." 

It was close by. Did it smell them? Was it coming for them now? He took Dororo's hand and led him as far away from the spot as he could manage. He had to deal with this monster. If he didn't, it would continue to rip it's way through the countryside, eventually hunting them down. 

"Stay." Hyakkimaru placed Dororo on a fallen tree, hoping and praying the boy would listen to him for once in his life. 

"You're not fighting it on your own!" 

He turned to see Dororo had hopped off the log and was running towards him. Hyakkimaru picked him back up and put him back on the log. 

"Aniki! I'm not a kid. Well, I'm not a young kid. I can help!" 

"Stay." He turned and headed back to where he had first sensed the power. At the edge of the clearing, he turned to make sure Dororo was listening. The kid was still where he had put him. He couldn't make out his features, but he could tell the kid was pouting. Good. Better here and upset than there and dead. He turned and continued walking. 

The air shifted. The grass rustled. Now that he had sensed the demon's presence, it didn't knock him over like it had before. He removed his arms, and charged. 

The beast, a giant dog demon roared and lunged at him, barely missing his arm. There was some stinging. Poisoned or acid saliva, if Hyakkimaru had to guess. This was going to be more challenging than he originally thought. He ducked and swerved against the beast’s form. It transformed into something much more human. But Hyakkimaru wasn't fooled. He could see the red radiating from its body. 

He narrowed his eyes and charged once more. The beast was missing an arm. Hyakkimaru knew better than to think that gave him an advantage. He should know better than anyone that missing a limb did not mean you were weak. The sword the beast pulled was evil, more evil than anything Hyakkimaru had ever experienced. It made him sick and the air stale with the deaths of thousands who had been used to forge it. 

"I don't have time for this." The beast snarled as he matched Hyakkimaru, stroke for stroke, sending him stumbling back. He barely managed to jump out of the way of another slice. 

He wasn't going to lose. Not to this thing. It was powerful enough that it was likely it had stolen something from him. 

"Give it back." Hyakkimaru said, his voice low and dangerous. 

"Give what back?" Another swipe. This time, Hyakkimaru managed to block and capture the sword, sending it spinning away and landing in the ground with a slice. 

This didn't slow down the demon. Not that he thought it would. It still had claws and fangs. He barely managed to get out of the way from them. He had to be careful. He couldn't get too close or else he would be in the thing's reach and risk getting scratched. He would have to be smart about this. He would have to use whatever he had to his advantage. Right now, the beast probably underestimated him. Good. He always succeeded when things underestimated him. He lunged towards the beast, fully intent on taking off its head. 

oOoOoOo

"Aniki's a jerk," Dororo sighed and he fiddled with some flowers he had found around the log. He didn't get in the way that often. And he had managed to save Hyakkimaru a few times. He didn't get what the big deal was with this particular demon. He had faced plenty of scary monsters and had never died. 

"Who's a jerk?" 

"Ahh!" Dororo let out a shriek and fell off of the log. 

There was a giggle. He looked up to see a girl, around his age, staring down at him. She didn't look like a demon, but after the whole ghost who looked like his mother incident, he was never fully sure. 

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" 

The girl held out her hand. Instinctively, he took it and she pulled him to his feet. 

"My name's Rin. What's yours?" 

"Dororo." 

"Hi! What are you doing out in this field all alone? Does it have something to do with your aniki?" 

Right, aniki. The jerk who thought he'd be better off sitting on some tree like a baby than helping with the fight. 

"He's a jerk. Just because he's super powerful doesn't mean I can't help."

Rin wandered around the tree and started picking flowers. "But I'm sure he has a good reason. Lord Sesshomaru always makes sure that I'm safe, even if that means leaving me alone." 

Great. A lord. Probably a jerk as well. "I think 'Lord' Sesshomaru just wants you out of the way so he can exploit common folk." 

"No! He does not. Lord Sesshomaru is the only one who cared about me. The rest of the village didn't want me but he saved me from demons. He is kind and caring and the greatest lord in the world!" 

Well, Dororo couldn't really argue with that. Besides, there was something weird about a meeting with a random girl in the middle of the woods. Shouldn't a lord have a big castle somewhere with lots of servants? Maybe he lost his land in a war.

"Alright. Jeeze. Sorry. I just... haven't had the best luck with lords. They keep trying to kill me or aniki." 

He still could never forgive aniki's father for what he did to him. 

"I'm sorry. Here, have a crown!" Rin held out a flower crown for him. 

Dororo beamed. It had been so long since he actually had someone to talk to. Sure, he had Hyakkimaru, but he didn't talk so much as make noises and occasionally say one word. He was also so serious all the time. 

"Thanks! I'll make one for you too!" 

"Really?" Rin beamed. If she was a demon, she wasn't a harmful one. At least, not yet. 

Dororo was trying to find the best flowers to pick and had his eyes firmly planted on the ground. So firmly planted, in fact, that he ran right into an animal. 

"Ow!" He tumbled back onto the ground. "What kind of cow--" His eyes widened as he looked at what was in front of him. The thing had two heads and was scaly, like a giant two-headed snake. He must have let out a scream because Rin ran to his side. 

"What's wrong, Dororo?" 

"Rin, run!" He was scrambling to his feet, though the creature had yet to attack him.

"From what?" 

"That thing!" Why wasn't she scared? Shouldn't she be running like any normal person? Maybe she was a demon. 

"Do you mean A-Un?" 

"A what?" 

"A-Un." Rin walked up to the dragon and patted its side. "A-Un. I ride around on him sometimes, and sleep on them when Lord Sesshomaru wants to keep walking but I'm tired. Do you want a flower crown, A-Un? Dororo and I can make you one." 

The dragon let out a pleased sound and nuzzled Rin's head, causing her to giggle and scratch behind one of their ears. 

Dororo slid a little closer. "I guess not every demon we've met has been evil. Like the spider lady." 

"No, A-Un's not evil. Here, come pet them." She grabbed his hand and yanked him forward. He hesitantly put a hand on one of the necks and began scratching it. The dragon let out a very pleased noise and closed its eyes. 

"See, he likes you."

"Are you a demon?" Dororo asked, deciding now was the best time to ask the question. 

Rin looked thoughtful for a second. It should be an easy yes or no question which wasn't a good sign. 

"I don't think so." 

"How can you not be sure?" 

"Well, I think I died because of some wolf demons. But Lord Sesshomaru brought me back to life. So maybe I am a demon. I don't really know how all of this works." 

"I don't really know either. You seem nice, though. So as long as you don't want to eat me, I guess we're okay." 

Rin stuck out her tongue and made a face. "Yuck. I don't want to eat you. I like fish. And berries. There's this really great berry patch not far from here. They're really sweet." 

"Really? I haven't eaten in awhile. I'll have to go looking for them." 

"Or we could go together with A-Un. It'll be much faster." 

Dororo eyed the dragon. "I don't know. What about Lord Sesshomaru? Won't he be mad if you left?" 

"As long as I don't get into any trouble. Him and Master Jaken are busy right now anyways." She climbed onto the saddle and helped pull Dororo up. He had never ridden on a dragon before. It was much bigger than a horse and the scales were surprisingly smooth. 

"Doing what?" 

"I don't know. Lord Sesshomaru leaves sometimes for days on end. Normally he leaves Master Jaken with me too so that I don't get eaten by demons. But Master Jaken went with him today instead. I don't know if Lord Sesshomaru wanted him to go with him. Sometimes Master Jaken does what he wants even if Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like it."

"Sounds kind of crazy." What was this girl's life? Who were these people who were with her? How did she manage to get a tame dragon? 

"What about you? Why did your aniki leave you here all alone?" 

Dororo grinned. "He hunts demons for a living. He's the greatest demon hunter in the whole world!" 

"Is that why you asked if I was a demon?" 

Right, he had forgotten about that. "Um, I mean, there have been demons before who looked like humans who wanted to kill aniki so I just wanted to make sure. He's all I have." 

"Don't worry. I'm not going to eat you or your aniki. Lord Sesshomaru also hunts demons. He's looking for a powerful one right now." 

Dororo pursed his lips. Sounds like they had competition. "Aniki is also hunting a powerful demon. That's why he left me by the log. I wonder if they're hunting the same demon?" 

"Probably. The demon wanted to work with Lord Sesshomaru, but he said no because he has better things to do. But something happened. I don't know what. He's very angry though. Then again, Lord Sesshomaru is usually angry." 

"Aniki isn't usually angry, but he usually has a one track mind. He just hunts demons and hunts demons and hunts demons. I get why, though. They stole his body." 

Rin gasped. "They stole his body?" 

"Yeah. When aniki was a baby, his dad sold him to some demons. Now, if he wants his body back, he has to kill the demons who ate his body. That's why we only go after powerful ones." 

"That's horrible. Here we are!" Like that, Rin had become focused on the berry patch. Her and Dororo slid from the dragon and began picking the berries under the moonlight. 

They were sweet and juicy. He'd have to remember where this place was at so he could take Aniki here later. He may be focused on demons, but he did still have to eat. 

"I still wish aniki had taken me with him. He always leaves me behind." He grumbled. 

"Lord Sesshomaru does that too. I don't mind so much. But when he's gone for days on end, then I start to get worried. What if something happens to him and I'm all alone again?" Rin sniffed. 

Tears were coming to Dororo's eyes as well. He never truly felt safe when he wasn't with Hyakkimaru. Sure, he was currently fighting a powerful demon. But what if there were more in this forest and he couldn't fight back? What if something happened to Hyakkimaru and Dororo never knew because he was here? What if Hyakkimaru died and Dororo could have saved him but he was waiting on some stupid log?

"You know what? I'm not going to sit around here and wait for aniki to come back. I'm going to find him and see if he needs help." He stood up and attempted to wipe the berry juice from his hands. 

Rin looked thoughtful, then beamed and nodded. "I'll go with you! Maybe we can find Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken and we can all help your aniki defeat the demons." 

"Thanks!" It was nice to have a friend. Especially a friend with a dragon they could ride instead of having to walk. 

oOoOoOo

"He's attacking Lord Sesshomaru with swords instead of hands!" 

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. "I do not need your commentary, Jaken." 

When the boy had first attacked him, he had figured it would be an easy battle. He didn't understand the boy's desire to kill him, but it did not matter. He was a powerful demon who could win against a pathetic human. Reality quickly proved more difficult.

The boy was a better fighter than any human had any right to be. Despite being blind, missing a leg, and both of his arms, he was still an above-average fighter. What should have been an easy battle turned into something long and arduous. More than once Sesshomaru nearly lost his life. More than once, he had nearly killed the boy only to fail for one reason or another. 

"He has disarmed Lord Sesshomaru once more." Tokijin flew from his hand once more and embedded itself in the ground. He was not so lucky to disarm the child. The blades were stuck into his arms. 

"Jaken, I will eat you if you do not shut up." 

The boy lunged at him again, never seeming to get tired no matter how long the battle raged on. He could not be fully human. There was a familiar stench about him. Demons were the reason for the boy's strength, Sesshomaru knew it. Could it be Naraku who had sent him? 

They continued to clash and fight, grabbing swords and slashing at one another. Never before had Sesshomaru had to fight so hard against a human. He had slipped into his true form more than once just to try and end the battle, only to eventually fall back to his human form. They couldn't go on much longer. At one point, he had hoped the boy would call a draw, but he did not seem interested in that outcome. Sesshomaru could have called a draw as well, but he did not want to lose to a pathetic human. 

A familiar scent entered the air. Sesshomaru's heart stopped. 

"Aniki, where are you?" A child's voice called. 

The boy froze, his eyes widening. 

Sesshomaru recognized that scent. Rin was about to step into a battle that even he could not win. 

There was movement, just beyond his periphery. He could not wait. Jaken should have stayed with her and kept her from coming. The toad was going to be lucky if he saw the sunrise.

He took off through the forest, lightning quick. The boy was right behind him. He could smell his rage and his fear. He didn't have time to question it. If this boy truly was sent by Naraku, he would have no qualms about killing Rin. Sesshomaru couldn't risk it. 

A-Un was there. Next to him was a small child. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin, who let out a shriek and skidded to the other end of the clearing they had previously been fighting in. The boy was on the opposite end. 

"Who the heck are you?" 

"What?" He looked down to see a young child who was most definitely NOT Rin in his arm. 

"Lord Sesshomaru, we came to see if you needed any help!" Rin waved to him in the boy's arms from across the clearing. 

Sesshomaru was about to take the boy's head off, scared of what he might do, when he realized that he was looking down at Rin, just as perplexed as he was. 

"Aniki! Rin showed me a great berry patch we can eat at later. Did you killed the demon?" The child didn't even seem frightened of him. 

He dropped the child to the ground and the boy did the same. Rin came running to him and the child ran to the boy. 

"You're really scratched up. Was it a hard fight? Hold on, let me find your arms. Do you know where you dropped them?" 

"Demon." 

"What?" The child turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Oh. Are you Lord Sesshomaru?" 

"Are you Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken squawked indignantly. "Are you-- Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" 

The child looked to Jaken. "Well you can't be Lord Sesshomaru. You don't look powerful enough." 

Jaken let out a series of squawks and flailed around on the ground. 

"I think he's a good demon." 

"Good demon?" Sesshomaru could feel his blood pressure rise.

"Like the spider lady. Rin was telling me about him. But we can always ask." The child prattled on as much as Rin did. He was going to get a headache.

"Excuse me, Lord Demon?" the boy asked, waving to him. The older one had one arm looped around him and the other one poised to strike. 

"Did you eat a portion of aniki's body like..." he turned to the boy. "How old are you?" 

The boy shrugged. 

"Ah, aniki," the boy groaned. "Why don't you know anything about yourself. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Did you eat a portion of aniki's body so that an stupid lord could have a prosperous kingdom." 

Sesshomaru gagged. "Don't be ridiculous. The only demons who need to do that are pathetic weaklings who don't deserve to live." 

"Well he seems sincere." 

"Dororo." Still, the boy lowered his sword and allowed the younger one to scamper off into the words. 

"Oh, but what about the demon you're hunting, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, looking up at him with large innocent eyes. 

"What about him?" Jaken screeched, having finally gotten over the insult. 

"Do you think he ate a portion of his aniki's body?" 

Sesshomaru just wanted to sleep. The battle was way harder than it needed to be, he had two talkative children who were constantly asking questions and Jaken still didn't seem to understand that he would be eaten if he didn't shut up.

"Highly unlikely. Naraku was a human who let demons feast on his body. He would have no use for another human's body." Jaken looked pleased with himself, dispensing obvious truths to people who could care less. 

"Oh," the boy had returned with the prosthetics and were fastening them back over the blades. "I guess then we won't help you with the demon. We have our own problems to deal with." 

Sesshomaru turned and started walking. The farther he could get from this the better. 

"Okay then. Good luck getting the rest of your aniki's body back." 

"Thanks! Thanks for the flower crown, and for letting me ride on A-Un."

"Bye, Dororo. I hope I get to see you again." 

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken wailed, running after him. "Lord Sesshomaru, don't leave me!" 

Rin hopped on A-Un and followed him into the forest.

"Jaken." 

"Yes, my lord?" 

"If you ever tell this to anyone, especially Inuyasha, I will eat you." 

Jaken drooped. "Yes, my lord."


	2. The Tale of Dororo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s weird to think that Kagome is actually younger than Hyakkimaru. She’s drawn and acted so much more mature than him but that was a very 90s anime style whereas I feel 2010s anime tends to skew towards younger looking protagonists (which can be both a blessing and a curse)

Sometimes Kagome wondered how she managed to be friends with people who were so powerful, and yet, so useless at the same time. Miroku had a black hole in his hand that would suck everything up. Sango was a powerful demon hunter with a twin-tailed cat that could transform. And Inuyasha was a half-demon who was apparently the son of one of the most powerful demons that ever existed. And yet…

“How did this happen?” Shippou sighed, shivering in their cold, dark cell. 

“More importantly, what is that demon going to do to us?” Sango asked. She was pacing around the cell, searching for some way out. She had been looking for hours and had yet to come up with anything. 

“If Miroku hadn’t gotten in the way, I would have killed that demon in one swipe,” Inuyasha snapped, twitching with anger as he sat on the ground. 

“If you hadn’t been so brash, maybe we could have worked together to defeat the demon instead of having everyone get captured.” Miroku’s voice was calm and even. 

“No, we would have gotten captured faster,” he spat, springing up from his seat and whirling to face the monk. 

Miroku didn’t even open an eye. 

Kagome sighed. “Knock it off, you two. We have to work together if we want out of here.” She should have just stayed home and gone to school. Taking care of these two was exhausting. 

“We don’t know much about the demon,” Sango said. Thank the gods someone was using this opportunity to actually come up with a plan and not just get into petty arguments. 

She sat down next to Kagome. “It’s some sort of wind demon, though, which makes it difficult to fight. It’s probably saving us to eat.” 

Kagome shivered. She knew demons enjoyed eating people, but it never got any easier to hear. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Inuyasha waved a dismissive hand at her. “As soon as it comes back, I’ll take it out.” 

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him. “You couldn’t even take it out when you had your sword. How are you going to take it out now when you’re unarmed?” 

“Hey! I don’t question any of your plans.” 

“Yes, you do!” She shot back. “All the time. You never listen to me. I wanted to go through the other mountain pass but no, we had to take the path to the right and now we’re going to be eaten by some demon because you and Miroku can’t work together for five minutes.” She was close to tears, angry at the situation. Angry at Inuyasha and Miroku. Angry that she failed her last math exam and her grandpa told her friends she had irritable bowel syndrome, which was why she missed so much school. 

Inuyasha, for his part, did appear to be sorry after her outburst. She turned away from him and crossed her arms with a huff. 

The door at the end of the hallway opened. 

“Let me go!” A young child was shouting at the heavy footsteps of the wind demon came down to the cell. “Let me go or you’re gonna be in big trouble!” 

Kagome gasped. There was a boy in the demon’s arms. He couldn’t be older than ten. He was thin, dirty, and wearing clothes that were more rags than actual clothing. 

The wind demon opened the cell door and threw the boy in. She rushed to his aid, checking him over for injuries. There were bruises, but no much else. 

The boy brushed her off and leaped to his feet, running back to the cell door. “Let me out of here! You come back here or else aniki is going to kill you.” 

“Calm down,” Kagome said. She didn’t want the demon to get angry and kill the boy outright. 

He turned to her and took in her strange clothes and hair. “Who are you? Some sort of princess?” 

She blushed. Inuyasha scoffed. 

“Why would you say that?” 

“Because you’re really pretty.” 

“She’s not that pretty,” Inuyasha said. 

“Are you jealous?” Miroku teased.

“Come on you guys, knock it off,” Sango said, coming up beside Kagome. 

“You’re really pretty too.” 

She looked taken aback but smiled. “Thank you. I’m Sango. This is Kagome. The monk is Miroku and the other one is Inuyasha. What’s your name?” 

“Dororo. I’m guessing that stupid demon got you too.” 

Surprisingly, he didn’t appear to be scared. Kagome knew demon attacks happened more regularly in the Feudal Era than in present-day Japan, but this still seemed very calm. 

“Yes, sadly we weren’t able to overpower him,” Sango admitted. 

“I was trying to catch some fish for aniki and me to eat when the jerk came out of nowhere and grabbed me,” Dororo huffed. 

Kagome felt so bad for the poor boy. He was probably hungry and just barely surviving. To have to deal with this now, it was probably overwhelming for him. 

Inuyasha stood up and puffed out his chest. “Don’t worry, kid, we’ll get you out of here.”

Dororo tilted his head to the side. “How?” 

Inuyasha deflated. “What do you mean ‘how’?”

“You’ve already been captured. What makes you think you’ll be able to defeat him now when you don’t have any weapons and are stuck in this cell.” 

He let out a noise of protest. “Listen here, kid, I’m one of the greatest demon slayers of all time. A small-fry like this ain’t nothing to me.” 

“Then why are you here?”

Inuyasha looked like he was about ready to kill the boy. 

Kagome sighed. “Inuyasha, maybe you should just sit down.” 

“Besides, aniki will notice I’m missing and beat the demon up easy.” 

“I hate to break it to you,” Miroku said, “but this is a very powerful demon. I doubt one person alone could defeat it. It would probably take an entire army to pin it down.”

Dororo shrugged. “Aniki is good at defeating demons that would normally be too powerful for ordinary people. We only go after the big ones.” 

Either the kid was delusional, or his brother really was good at slaying demons. Still, if Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku hadn’t managed to scratch the thing, she doubted one person, no matter how good, would be able to do much. 

The demon crashed through the ceiling.

The dust settled to reveal a young man standing on the demon’s corpse with two swords stuck into his head. 

“Aniki!” Dororo wasn’t even phased as he crawled on the demon’s corpse towards the man. “I knew you’d come. Was he hard to kill? Where are your arms at?” 

Arms? 

She looked to where the man’s arms should have been only to discover, with horror, the swords were his arms. 

He looked at her. His eyes were weird and he didn’t blink. She shivered. 

“Oh, right,” Dororo said. “Aniki, this is Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku. They were captured by the demon too.” 

“Um, is he alright?” Sango asked.

“Yeah. Oh, he’s blind so that’s why he’s not blinking. And he doesn’t talk much even though he can.” 

“And the arms?” she asked. 

“His body was stolen by demons when he was a baby,” Dororo explained as he crawled up the debris. “So he has to kill demons one by one to get all the pieces back.” He came back down with two prosthetics and stuck the over the swords with practiced ease. 

Inuyasha looked like he was having a heart attack. Good. Sometimes he got too full of himself and his power and it was nice to remind him he wasn’t all-powerful. Kagome still wasn’t over his previous comment to her, so she decided to have some fun. 

“Since you didn’t get the fish you wanted, why don’t you join us for dinner?” she said, smiling sweetly at them. 

“What?” The color drained out of Inuyasha’s face. 

“It’s only right. After all, he did save us.” 

“Okay!” Dororo lit up and grabbed the man’s hand, leading him away from the corpse and out of the cell. No wonder he was so calm during the whole thing. Kagome would be too if she knew she had an unbeatable demon killer on her side. 

At least for tonight, she might be able to make Inuyasha jealous. It was only fair, and she might be in the company of a half-way decent guy for once. It looked like the day wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
